Fantastic Four Special Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | StoryTitle1 = My Dinner With Doom | Writer1_1 = Dwayne McDuffie | Penciler1_1 = Casey Jones | Inker1_1 = Vince Russell | Colourist1_1 = Daimation | Letterer1_1 = Rus Wooton | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Andy Schmidt | Synopsis1 = Having been invited to the Latverian Embassy for dinner with Doctor Doom, Mister Fantastic recounts his college days when he discovered that there were mathematical flaws in Victor von Doom's invention to contact the afterlife. Because Doom was too proud to listen, the device exploded in his face resulting in his expulsion from State University. As his wife, the Invisible Woman, helps Reed get ready, she tells him he needs to stop feeling guilty for the accident. Reed confides in Sue that the only guilt he ever felt was over gloating over the fact that he proved himself smarter than Victor von Doom. Regardless of Sue's pleas not to go, that he's probably walking into a trap, Reed insists that he must go alone. As he makes his way to the Fantasti-Car, both the Thing and Human Torch try to tell Reed not to go, but he refuses to listen to them as well. Soon Reed arrives at the Latverian embassy, landing the Fantasti-Car on the roof. There he is greeted by Doctor Doom who invites him in. Inside, Doom explains that he has invited him on the holiday he has designated for his mother's birthday. The holiday is called the Rapprochement Festival, wherein Latverians reach out and ask for forgiveness to those they have wronged. After explaining this, Doctor Doom surprises Reed by reaching out his hand and asking for forgiveness. Reed takes Doom's hand, unwilling to be able to refuse. Doom then entertains Reed to an orchestra and the pair share a drink. He then invites him to sit down for dinner, taking him through a door way that teleports them from New York to Latveria. Back in New York City, the Human Torch is paying a visit to Captain America and Spider-Man at Stark Tower. Johnny asks Spider-Man what it's like being with the Avengers. The pair quickly change the subject to why Johnny is there. Johnny admits that he has come because of Reed visit with Doctor Doom, suspecting that Doom is seeking out something Reed has been keeping from him for over fifteen years. While at the Flatiron Building, the Invisible Woman is visiting with Rachel Chapel of Damage Control. When she mentions how Doom might break into the Baxter Building today, Chapel calls a red alert. In Latveria, Doom explains that he has brought Reed here because they should celebrate Rapprochement in his native country. Doom also suggests that they finish the match they started years ago. Reed realises that Doom is talking about the chess game they never finished due to Doom's accident and they begin exchanging chess moves as he continues his visit. Back at Stark Tower, still having small talk with Spider-Man when the Avengers are eventually called into action. Johnny calls the rest of the team and tells them to get ready. While Doom and Reed continue their match of wits, the Fantastic Four are ready when an army of Doombots attack the Baxter Building. When the battle begins, Reed gets the signal and informs Doom that he knows what's going on. Despite this, the two continue their match and sit down to a traditional Romani meal. Eventually, the Fantastic Four destroy the Doombots, and Reed beats Victor in his chessmatch. With his defeat, Doom loses the interest for further conflict. Having defeated his foe, Reed returns something that he recovered from the accident that scarred Victor's face all those years ago: a locket that contains a picture of a young Victor von Doom and his mother. Doom tells Reed that this changes nothing between them, but Reed suspects it does and asks if they should meet the same time next year. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * * * ** Flashback: * * * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** ******* ******** ********* ******* ******** ********* ****** **** ***** ** *** **** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * The accident that scarred Doctor Doom's face was first explained in . The events leading around it have been expanded upon in and - . * Doom's mother became trapped in the neither world as explained in . He eventually freed her soul from Hell in . * It's been mentioned that Spider-Man recently joined the Avengers he did so in . He also mentions how he turned down the group's first offer back in . They seem to forget that Spider-Man joined the Avengers for a short period between - . * Spider-Man mentions Johnny's ex-girlfriend Dorrie Evans. She and Johnny dated from - . She eventually broke up with Johnny in . * According to Johnny, Reed has been keeping the locket with the photo of Doom and his mother for the past 15 years. This is an inaccurate measurement of time. Per and state that Susan Storm was 13 years old when Reed was attending State University. Per Sue is in about 32 years old. That said, Per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616, Reed's time at State University was roughly 17 years ago from the point of this story. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}